Pictures of you
by madame bellatrix
Summary: Jake and Sherry head back to her old family house in St . Aberdeen to look for any information that could help cure the C-virus for good .While their,they share some memories of Wesker before his fall and find out the truth about Jake's mother ,Rita Muller .Het fic ,post Re 6 ,semi-AU .Pt one ,series .


**Pictures of you**

Summary : Jake and Sherry go to her old home and find out some things about Wesker and the truth about Jake's mother

**Author's note:** My updates will be coming a bit slower now because I am trying to get into actual freelancing .also THIS IS TOTALLY UNRELATED TO MAKE ME INTO A MONSTER,different universe .This is a series of mostly one shots . . . maybe .Spawned because I was playing resident 6 and that damn song 'Little Talks' by Of Monsters and Men .I support Sherry x Jake and any variation of Birkin x Wesker period,be it Sherry,Annette,William / Jake ,Albert ,cuz why not .

**Warnings:**Angsty bits and Jake's bad mouth .

* * *

"Even if he was a complete fuckin nutcase ,he wasn't always like that " , Jake said ,holding up a photo for Sherry to see .

In the photo was a loving couple ,a tall ,athletic woman with wavy bright orange hair,crapped in a bob that hardly touched her neck .The bangs though,were cropped straight and with her heart shaped face, it and wide blue eyes, small features and full lips,she looked like doll .She was clearly at least six tall with endless legs made even more visible by her hitched up summer dress .She was smiling,leaping into the arms of a tall ,handsome man with messy blonde hair on his shoulder and bright blue eyes .He was smiling too , a silly grin that wasn't for show .

Sherry instantly recognized the man as Albert Wesker

To most people it would look surreal,but Sherry had seen 'Uncle Wesker' and 'Mr .Whiskers ' on good days .The picture gave her an odd sense of nostalgia ,and she smiled too .Even though she wanted to cry .

While her parents practically slaved away in the lab ,Uncle Wesker often took care of her .He was just beat cop back then .He would often pick her up from school,sometimes give her rides in his squad car even if he wasn't suppose to .And they would eat donuts too, which his partner hated, but Wesker could really give a damn less .

Seeing him in the picture made her remember how her heart fluttered when he was nearby ,made her remember how he made her smile when everything was bleak .

Albert Wesker made Sherry remember that somebody out there cared for her .

Upon close inspection,she could see the woman was pregnant and the two were wearing engagement rings .

"I know .I use to know him ", she said .

"So I've heard .Everyone keeps saying that, especially Redfield ", Jake said .

Sherry had no words for this .They continued on in silence .

"I just want you to know ",Sherry said as they descended the stairs, "that he was good to me and everyone else .But Umbrella owned him",she said .

"Yeah but -"

"No, no . Really . . . .they owned him .He was their property . My dad . . . .my dad and I found out the truth long ago . . .but he died before he could tell Uncl . . .Mr .Wesker .Before he could tell Wesker ", she said .

"So he was doomed from the start? ", Jake said .

"Yes ", she said .

Jake felt a sense of foreboding in him, but at the same tine, relief .

'It wasn't his fault ', a voice said .

"Still not an excuse for global genocide",he said .

"I know . . .he wasn't in his right mind",she said .

"Maybe",Jake answered .

As they ascended to the attic, Sherry felt herself falling back in time .

She remembered her dad taking boxes to the attic and her helping him .

_("Its good you wanna help, but I'm alright, sweety ",he said__ ._

_"It's okay__ .__ How would I get strong if I don't work? That's what Uncle Wesker says ",she said back__ .__And in the end he would give i but not before saying "You can help, but you can't peek, okay? ",he said__ ._

_"Why? ",Sherry asked__ ._

_And he would always change the subject)_

"Man, look at this wall paper . . .place needs to be cleaned out ",Jake said snapping her from her thoughts .

"Yeah, well they got the place back in the day ", Sherry said, running her hand on the torn and discolored paper .

"Well, it's better than what we had .I'm use to rickety floors, leaking roofs and way less space .In Edonia, a place like this would have maybe five families living in it or maybe a mercenary squad may live here ", he said .

* * *

When they finally got up the stairs Sherry was pulling cobwebs from the door knob .She checked the door and noted it was locked .

"Why am I not surprised ", she said, sighing .

"Need a hand, super girl? ", he said .

"You can pick locks . . .right ",she said .

"If I couldn't, I'd be a dead man ", he said,with a smirk on his face .

It reminded her of Wesker .

Sherry stepped aside and let Jake at the lock .He glanced at it,jigged the knobb a bit,thinking .

"I know just what this needs ",he said .Taking a step back, Jake started kicking the door .

"Jake! What the hell! ", Sherry said .

"Hey! The thing is rusted out .Just needs . . . ",she kicked one more time and the door slammed open .

"See, open sesame ", he said .Sherry tried to glare, but ended up laughing instead .She punched him in the shoulder and he chuckled .

"Whatever .Let's go ",she said walking in .

Upon coming in though, she frowned .

The room had several boxes and some of them looked heavy . Besides the boxes, was an old, but expensive looking couch with a sheet draped over it and a few feet ahead, a tv and vhs player .

"I don't think it would be feasible to look through all of this alone .We should take it back to head -Jake! What are you doing? ", Sherry said .

"Curious is all .This stuff hardly looks scientific . We might find some awfully embarrassing stuff in here .Like your baby pictures ",Jake said .

"Well, Wesker was part of the family and lived here half the time . I remember some embarrassing moments and knowing my dad, I know there's evidence around ", she countered .

"Let me know if you get anything ", Jake called already digging in a box .

"Right, I will ", she teased . Sherry heaved up a heavy box

What Jake was really looking for was anything related to his dad .Try as he may, he couldn't match up the monster from the stories everyone keeps telling him with the smiling blonde in the picture .

It didn't make sense .

After digging around a while, Sherry ran into mostly old lab notes and things of that sort .She even found a biology textbook from 1979 .She opened it and saw 'William ' scribbled in it in permanent marker, fading along with the pages .There were those badly scribbled stars her dad used to mark important things so he wouldn't forget there too .A soft smile grew on her face and she flipped through the notes .Her dad, William Birkin seemed to have a pension for bad mouthing teachers, via notes, some of which fell out .She hastily grabbed the notes and put them back . . . .except the one that caught her eye .

It was a heart folded in half and half crumbled .It said 'Willian + A ', but the rest of the name was cut off .She could only assume it to be her mother .

"Hey, looks like my parents were high school sweethearts ",she said .

"Mine too . . .or college really .Dad was a real Einstein . . .had to be named Albert",Jake said with a snort .The picture in person was a picture of Rita Muller clinging to a very young Albert Wesker who was wearing black shades and giving a thunbs up, his long -ish hair sweeping over his head .Rita still had the straight bangs but her hair was a bit longer .

After going through more things, they found hardly more than mementos and lots of Umbrella related things .Even an Umbrella Commando uniform .Jake held it up and saw that it was his mother's . He froze .

Standing up slowly, he held the uniform, the id in the pocket on there . . .he closed his eyes and opened then and it kept saying the same thing

_Rita Muller,Umbrella Secret Sevice_

_Rita Muller, Umbrella Security Service_

_Rita Muller,Umbrella Secret Service_

No wonder she was so strong, so tough and like a soldier .

She was one .

"Jake, what is it? ", Sherry said .Jake shook his head, in disbelief .

"Everyone said dad was a monster . . .mom wasn't clean either .She was part of Dad's team . . .and some point, they were partners" he said .He threw the tag back and Sherry grabbed it from the floor .

"Umbrella Security Service? ", she said .

"Yeah .Ada said that they were black ops who worked for Umbrella", Jake said .

"We're not our parents, Jake ", Sherry said,but her voice was shaken .Jake ignored her .He leaned against the wall, eying the picture of Wesker and Rita .

Lies . . .all lies . . .

He threw the picture across the room .A smirk crossed his lips and he chuckled .

"No wonder I'm a natural born killer .Both of my parents were ",he said .

"Jake . . ."

"Look, Sherry .I know enough about science and genetics to know that whatever sociopathic son od a bitch tendencies I have, it's in the blood .I just hope my kids don't get the crazies, like I did ", he said .

He kicked one of the boxes over .

"I don't feel like lookin' through any of this anymore . I'm gonna call Redfield and his personal bitch, Nivan to help us move this junk ",he said walking off .

Sherry followed Jake, only to stop at the box .There, in the picture, Wesker was holding a baby Jake in his arms .Jake had taken off Wesker's shades, and he smiled down at the baby .She picked it up, saw that there was a photo album beside it and next to that a Vhs tape that said 'Family fun' .She grabbed the book and the tape and hurried downstairs .

* * *

"So . . . what's on the menu? ",Sherry said, following .

"I dunno .You know this town better than I do",he said .

"I use to know it .Place changed alot in fifteen years ",she said .

"So after Racoon City, you never looked back ", he said .

"No .I couldn't . . . it was too painful ", she said,looking away .Jake realized his mistake and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close .

"Sherry . ."

"No, it's alright Jake .Up until now, I never had the courage to go back ", she said .

"Neither did I .When my mom died, I haven't been back to Neizenberg *(1)since .Running away just seemed like the better option ",he said .

"Alot of times, it really does ",she said .

"Yup ",Jake said . Silence and the two continued down the street .Sherry leaned in, resting her head against Jake as they slowly made their way through the too clean streets of St . Aberdeen .

"You ever plan on going back? ",she asked .

"Hm? ", he said .

"You ever plan to go back to Neizenberg ", she said .

"Can't . They burned it to the ground ",he said .

"Jake . . .I'm sorry . . ."

"No,it's better that way",he said .

"Really?",she said .

"It makes it easier to move on",he said .He gave Sherry's hand a firm squeeze ,and she did the same .

A gust of cool breeze hit them and they crossed the street .

* * *

1)I made up Neizenberg


End file.
